


Merry Christmas!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: #KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Engagement, First Christmas as couple, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Our boys exchange gifts
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Merry Christmas!

The tree was up and decorated, the flat had some Christmas cheer including mistletoe in odd places and it was time for presents! John shifted nervously and poured eggnog for them both.

Sherlock was puttering about, nervously putting away the last of his experiment debris and hoping he didn’t drop something. Time for presents. Life was much easier before he started caring.

John kissed Sherlock on the shoulder as he moved past him towards the sitting room with their glasses. He was so nervous! Surely Sherlock would like his gifts.

Sherlock had squeezed John’s arse with a free hand after the shoulder kiss. He hated buying presents even though he could easily deduce what John wanted or needed. What if he was wrong?!?!

Finally meeting at the sofa, John handed his boyfriend an eggnog and took a sip of his. Mrs Hudson had outdone herself with this batch, he thought.

Sherlock took a sip of his as he sat down, Mrs Hudson needed to let up on the rum. A couple glasses of this and he’d be running up and down Baker St naked.

John said nervously, “ok, um, I’ll go first.” He grabbed a package from underneath the tree and handed it to Sherlock. “Merry Christmas!”

Sherlock had grabbed a present for John at the same time and said, “Merry Christmas John!”

They both retreated behind wrapping paper to open their present while watching the other person covertly.

Sherlock opened a three volume tome on bees from his favorite apiary researcher! And it was signed by the author! Sherlock looked up starry eyed, “John! I love it! Thank you!”

John smiled happily as he opened a beautiful blue jumper that felt heavenly and probably cost more than his first car. He pulled off his current jumper and let the new one slide over his head. “Wonderful! Thank you Sherlock!”

So it went, the boys first Christmas as a couple, opening the exact perfect presents to each other, laughing over the silly private jokes and drinking more eggnog. Finally, they reached the bottom.

John was suddenly nervous again. Sherlock felt a tad queasy.

John closed his eyes, picked up the box and got down on one knee. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to find Sherlock Holmes, down on one knee, box in hand, eyes closed as well. He opened them to an astonished John. “Oh my god!”, breathed the doctor. Sherlock grinned and said, “together?” At a nod from John, they both opened their respective boxes, “Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?” at the same time as a deep voice said, “John Watson, will you do me the honor?” Sliding their respective rings on the others finger, they looked into each other’s eyes and simply said, “yes.”


End file.
